The Life We Live Isn't So Simplistic
by OneRiddleMore
Summary: Do you remember before the first promo for Big Time Break up there was this amazing summery with Logan kissing Jo and Kendall taking revenge and a trip to Minnesota? Well what if that happend? Well here it is. No slash
1. Big Time Shock

**Hello! So I don't know about you but I loved Big Time Break Up but I was upset that the amazing summery wasn't true. So I decided to write my own. This is set before Big Time Break Up as Jo is kinda important to this fic.**

**Don't own them now, won't own them in the future, boo.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Kendall sighed as he eventually pulled himself out of bed. He was tired and sleepy but according to his iPod it was late. Logan was already up and, judging by the slightly open drawer, he was dressed. Kendall quickly followed suite and changed into his normal jeans and checked shirt. He walked out into the apartment and saw that breakfast was long over. It wasn't that the kitchen was a mess it was that there was jam on the TV remote and a fading smell of bunt. He was meant to be meeting Jo for lunch so decided not to bother with breakfast. A scribbled note had been left on the table. It was from his mum saying that she and Katie had gone shopping.<p>

Kendall loved his mum. He didn't know many women who'd agree to move to LA with four teenage boys, only one of which being her son. Kendall pretty much worshiped her. She had brought him and Katie up single-handedly and without complaint. He hadn't realised how hard she had worked when he was younger but now he knew. He tried to help out as much as possible. Her only flaw was how easy he and Katie could convince her to do something. Still he loved her for it.

Kendall was about to go downstairs when James burst through the door, clearly not happy.

"Look at me Kendall!" He screamed hysterically. Kendall looked at his friend but couldn't see anything wrong.

"Um... why?"

"Can't you see?"

"No." Kendall replied as he lent against the breakfast bar.

"My hair is dry and lifeless! Ahh!" James screamed and went to coat it in cuda. Kendall laughed at his vain friend when he returned screaming.

"Ok, now what?" Kendall asked as he covered James's mouth to prevent a headache.

"My cuda is gone!" James replied, still hysterical.

"Well go check my room, maybe Logan used it." Kendall said. James almost ran off. Kendall smiled, it was a dodgy lie as they both knew that Logan wouldn't use product like that but James was too hysterical to realise. "Ok Carlos, come out of swirly." Kendall said as he turned towards the slide. Carlos slide down with a grin.

"Oh hi Kendall, I didn't know you we." He said through giggles.

"Do you want to die?" Kendall asked him.

"No."

"You realise that's what'll happen when James learns you hid his cuda." Carlos paled at this.

"Help me please help me!" Carlos begged, now on his knees at Kendall's feet. He was almost as loud as James had been.

"Dude! Ok where's the cuda?" Kendall asked.

"The pool."

"Ok I'll go get it, you distract James." Kendall said before quickly leaving. He rubbed his temples. He loved his friends but they did give him a headache. Hopefully Logan would be down by the pool, he really didn't know how he was going to get cuda products out of the Palm Woods pool. The lift seemed to be taking forever but eventually one of them came up. After the journey down Kendall went down to look for the cuda products. The first thing he noticed was Logan by one of the sun chairs, kissing someone. That was odd, Camille was away and Logan hadn't mentioned any other girls. Logan pulled away from the girl and Kendall couldn't believe what he was seeing. The girl Logan was kissing... was Jo!

* * *

><p><strong>Dun dun duuuun! <strong>

**See y'all next time and remember to leave a message after the beep... beep!**


	2. Big Time Betrayal

**Hi! So here is another short chapter, they will get longer... I think...**

**Ok wow! So many responses! I love you all! I had over half the number of reviews for one chapter then the whole of my last fic!**

**vikwhis13 Carlos is very very cute! I thought a better writer would do it but no one seemed to so here's my idea. Let's hope my Logie/Jo kiss is plausable... thanks for reviewing :)**

**personwithnoname updated! Thanks for reviewing :)**

**XxSmileyxD Thanks :)**

**mandy124 hmm indeedy... the cuda is the most important factor ;)**

**Logan Henderson Is Mine here is more :) (I disagre with your username ;) )**

**AINSWORTH ANDERSON Anytime, thanks :)**

**MiiMyselfandTime Opps, sorry! I was listerning to the song on the bus and almost punched the air when I heard it, would have been off. Isn't school fun ;) Mine keeps screwing up**

**So don't own them or else this would be a real episode.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"What is this?" Kendall yelled as he stormed over to where his so-called-friend and so-called-girlfriend where. Both of them looked shocked to see him.<p>

"Kendall, how long were you standing there?" Jo asked nervously.

"Long enough to see you making out with my best friend." Kendall yelled back.

"It wasn't what it looked like." Jo replied, repeating the phrase Kendall had used when she had seen him and Jordan in unusual positions.

"It really isn't." Logan said, stepping slightly away from the blonde actress, although it was a little too late.

"It looked like you two were kissing." Kendall yelled before storming back off the apartment.

"You alright?" Logan asked after the blonde boy had vanished from sight.

"I've had better days, thanks by the way. I could hug you." Jo said.

"I wouldn't, not in his current mood. I have to go, Gustavo called me saying I need to go to the studio."

"Good luck, I'll go talk to Kendall, maybe if he understands what happened."

"I think you'll need the good luck, see you later." Logan replied before leaving for the studio. Jo took a deep breath before heading towards apartment 2J.

* * *

><p>Kendall slammed the door as he marched into the apartment. James and Carlos were arguing but instantly shut up at the sound of the door.<p>

"Dude?" James asked, he'd never seen Kendall so mad before.

"James, we're swapping rooms." was all Kendall said.

"um why?" James asked, now too confused to be mad at Carlos.

"Because there is no way that I am sleeping in the same room as Logan." Kendall replied.

"So we're swapping rooms?" James asked, very confused.

"Good point, I'm not moving. Carlos you and Logan are swapping rooms."

"Do you know how long packing all his stuff will take?" James asked, trying to be the voice of reason as the fearless leader appeared to have lost it.

"Well then you two better get started, I'll tell you were you cuda is after you're done." Kendall replied before storming off into his room.

"What do we do?" Carlos asked, now very confused.

"I guess you're moving in with Kendall..." James mused.

"I don't want to leave you!" Carlos sobbed as he threw his arms around James.

"Me nether buddy!" James sobbed back. At that point Jo walked into the apartment.

"Hey... guys..." She said nervously.

"Jo... we're sad..." The two boys said simultaneously.

"That really freaks me out. Anyway why are you crying?" She asked, wondering what Kendall had told them.

"Kendall is making me and Logan switch rooms." Carlos replied between sobs.

"Oh... where is Kendall?" Jo asked.

"His room." James replied. Jo wanted to stop them crying but honestly had no idea how. She quickly walked into Kendall's room to see him packing Logan's things. Well throwing them at a suitcase and breaking most of them in the process.

"Kendall..." She started as she sat nervously down on the bed.

"Oh hi there Jo. I have a question, how long where you cheating on me?" Kendall asked as a photo frame smashed against the floor. Jo jumped at the sound, this wasn't the Kendall she knew.

"I wasn't cheating on you. Logan and I are just friends, the way you and Camille are." Jo tried to reason with him.

"I don't kiss Camille!" Kendall yelled.

"Ok... ok... I'm going to come back when you've calmed down. Please just talk to Logan." Jo begged before leaving. Kendall threw a medical textbook at the door after she left before slumping onto the bed. His head was in his hands. He couldn't believe that Logan would do this after everything they'd been through. He knew how Logan felt when James had kissed Camille and yet he had done the same things. Well Kendall wasn't just going to take it, he was going to get revenge. He pulled his phone out and texted Camille.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I think we know Kendall's plan...<strong>

**So I have autorisation to go to America! Come on October, school trip!**

**See y'all next time and remember to leave a message after the beep... beep!**


	3. Big Time Uh Oh

**Howdie. So for some reason I just can't write long chapters for this story. When I try to they sound rubbish so short and snappy it is. Tonight we have angry Kendall, annoyed Logan and confused James and Carlos!**

**kariina55 why thank you :)**

**vikwhis13 Or will he? hmm... **

**CheekyBrunette Your wish is my command ;)**

**NCISgirlMcGeeness Ah yes Kendall and his anger issues. 83% is a good number. Ooo bad machine ;) Ah yes what is Logan's side of the story? **

**Logan Henderson Is Mine Here is more ;) (and I still disagree with your username ;) )**

**MiiMyselfandTime Isn't revenge sometimes the answer? ;) Hmm why did they kiss... hmm. I don't sleep at night ether, ok maybe its because I watch Hustle... I am annoyed with my school, how about you?**

**XxSmileyxD I just can't seem to write long chapters, shoot! **

**ainsworth aderson drama is always the best!**

**If I owned them would I be writing fan fiction? Didn't think so.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>James and Carlos were confused. After seeing Kendall earlier they had packed up Carlos's things and were now sitting on the sofa. Jo had already left and Kendall was still packing up Logan's stuff.<p>

"What do you think happened?" Carlos asked.

"I have no idea." James replied. He had forgotten all about his cuda.

"Do you think it s serious?"

"I don't know. I've never seen Kendall this mad before, and at Logan." James said, he was feeling worried. None of the band had ever really fallen out. They'd had fights sure, but nothing like this. He and Carlos still had no idea what it was even about.

"I'm going out. If Logan comes back tell him he's moving rooms." Kendall said as he walked out of his room.

"Dude, what is going on?" James asked as he and Carlos blocked the way out.

"James, Carlos put your cuda in the pool." Kendall replied. In response James tackled Carlos to the ground. Kendall stepped over the fighting boys and went down to the lobby. Camille was sitting there waiting.

"Hey Kendall." She said as he walked over to her.

"Hi."

"Ok what's up?" She said in a serious tone.

"Hmm?"

"Kendall we're friends but we don't hang out that often. So what's up?" Camille asked, all in the same monotone.

"Can't a guy hang out with one of his friends?" He asked, trying to sound relaxed but failing.

"Kendall?" Camille asked sternly. At that moment Logan walked in through the main doors. Camille had her back so didn't see but Kendall did. He quickly grabbed her and kissed her. Camille was too shocked to stop him and Logan couldn't see her expression. Despite how much he wanted to go upstairs he turned round and walked out of the Palm Woods.

"What was that?" Jo asked as she walked over, she had also been in the lobby but had been trying to avoid going over as she expected Kendall to still be mad.

"I would like to know that as well." Camille said as she crossed her arms.

"Consider that revenge for earlier." Kendall told Jo before walking back up to the apartment.

"What was that about?" Camille asked Jo now even more confused.

"You were by the pool earlier weren't you?" Jo asked.

"When Logan..." Camille started.

"Yes and I'm sorry about that."

"Why? It's not like it was ether of your faults, I'm glad he did."

"Yes me too. Sadly Kendall came in at the wrong moment and has jumped to conclusions." Jo explained.

"So he thinks...? This could be worse than when James and I kissed."

"I know, let's just hope they can sort this out."

* * *

><p>Kendall had returned to the apartment. By that point James and Carlos had stopped fighting and were standing with their arms crossed.<p>

"Hello?" Kendall asked at the sight of his band mates.

"We're holding a truce, now what is going on?" James asked.

"Nothing." Kendall said as he pushed past them.

"Really? We've just seen Logan's stuff, half of its broken!" Carlos said, his helmet was firmly on his head.

"What was that?" Logan yelled as he walked into the room. James and Carlos jumped at the outburst, that wasn't like Logan at all.

"Really? You're mad? After this morning?" Kendall asked.

"If you would just listen to me I would explain." Logan replied, trying to calm himself down.

"I don't want to hear details of it." Kendall said.

"Then explain to me your logic in kissing Camille." Logan replied.

"You kissed Camille?" James asked.

"So have you." Carlos pointed out.

"To remind you how it felt!" Kendall yelled, anger now souring through his veins.

"Ok, there's obviously no point in trying to reason with you. Gustavo only sent me back here to get you guys to come to the studio, he has a new song." Logan explained.

"No, not alright! Don't you get it?" Kendall yelled.

"No because you re hardly talking to me." Logan replied as calmly as possible.

"We're meant to be brothers and yet you go and do that! In front of everyone!" Kendall yelled. James and Carlos decided now would be a good moment to slip out quietly, well their volume didn't really matter but still.

"If you would just listen to me..." Logan started. He didn't get to finish as Kendall punched him round the face and watched Logan fall to the ground before storming out of the apartment. He didn't notice that the raven haired boy was now lying unconscious on the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>Dun dun duuun! Ok so I couldn't decided if the kiss was better or the punch which is why I went with the punch. Don't worry, this won't turn into a hospital fic, been there done that. Did I forget to mention why they kissed again? Oops ;) (I am overusing that)<strong>

**BTW in the last chapter I forgot to add a part in, I've done it now but here are the two lines I forgot so you don't have to go back and find it, it goes after Kendall saying he's isn't sleeping in the same room as Logan and before James's response:  
><strong>

"So we're swapping rooms?" James asked, very confused.

"Good point, I'm not moving. Carlos you and Logan are swapping rooms."

**See y'all next time and remember to leave a message after the beep... beep!**


	4. Big Time Trouble

**Howdie! Ok so I love you guys! You're all lovely. Let's just hope my mad brain will continue to work... oh dear.**

**CheekyBrunette Oh don't worry, I can always get Cargon into a fic ;) I loves them but it had to be this way round as I need pairs and we know James and Carlos share a room. That is praise indeed :D **

**vikwhis13 he's been nicer. Still the meaner he is now the better frienship bit we can have later :D**

**squoctobird ooo good guess. I'm still not telling, hee hee hee he he**

**BTR Obssessed Fan hyperness is never a bad thing! I continued!**

**mandy124 put it drowned :( I always aim to confuzzle people!**

**Logan Henderson Is Mine Oh dear, I fear we could get into an argument about this ;)**

**ainsworth anderson oops sorry, some of my keys are a little sticky. Indeed it might, but what is the truth? **

**kariina55 I did!**

**MiiMyselfandTime I think I deleted it or something. Luckly I was looking for something so re-read it. That's why I shouldn't type when it's late! He could have been... hmm...Let's no talk about how I get revenge ;) I just couldn't be botherd to write a long make up scene between Kendall and Jo, I like bromance not romance unless it's a certain couple from another fandom. He doesn't know how Camille reacted though. I read fanfiction! Got to love it! Well they took one of my couses off my timetable so I asked about it and they sorted it. Except they got it wrong and left my supervised studies over some of my lessons. I complained again but the next timetable they gave me was exactly the same! There also isn't enough room for all us 6th formers. Bad school. **

**BTR I did! Thank you kindly :D**

**So still don't own BTR, damn it! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>James and Carlos were by the pool. They were staring at the sunken cuda bottles. It was an odd sight.<p>

"Just, why?" James asked.

"I wanted to see if they would float." Carlos replied. James just burst out laughing, he really wasn't that mad. Although he loved his cuda products he knew Carlos to well.

"Ok but you owe me." James replied. Carlos grinned over at him. There weren't that many people around. Mr Bitters suddenly appeared.

"What is this?" He yelled seeing the pool.

"That is a bunch of cuda products." Carlos replied.

"Why are they in my pool?" Bitters yelled, turning a shade of scarlet.

"Well they aren't swimming." James replied.

"Guys." Kendall said in a way that said "if we don't leave now life wouldn't be worth living". The two boys quickly followed, too scared to ask where Logan was.

* * *

><p>"Where are they?" Gustavo yelled. Kelly didn't bat an eyelid, when you worked with Gustavo you got used to it.<p>

"They'll be here, they've never let you down remember." She said whilst reading something off her clipboard.

"Well if they get here soon then they will have!" Gustavo practically screamed.

"Relax we're here." Kendall said as he, James and Carlos walked in.

"Dogs! What took you so long and why are there only three of you?" Gustavo asked, his voice somehow getting louder.

"Logan obviously doesn't care enough. He's probably off with his secret girlfriend." Kendall replied, if he was attempting to hide the bitterness in his voice he was failing miserably.

"What?" James and Carlos asked simultaneously.

"Look just record there parts, Logan already did his." Kelly pointed out.

"Ok Kendall first." Gustavo said pointing towards the recording booth. As soon as the blonde boy was in the room and Gustavo had turned the sound off he and Kelly turned on the two remaining boys.

"What is going on?" Kelly asked.

"We have no idea." James replied.

"Kendall was fine this morning and then he went downstairs and came bad. He made me and Logan switch rooms and then kissed Camille before arguing with Logan." Carlos elaborated.

"Is that why Logan isn't here?" Kelly asked.

"We left them alone." James said, suddenly feeling guilty. He didn't know why.

"I'm going to call Logan." Carlos said. He suddenly felt like something was really, really wrong. He left the room and dialled the number, after a few seconds Logan picked up.

"Hello?" He said down the line, there was something odd with his voice. It was like he had cotton wool in there.

"Logie, it's me. What happened?" Carlos replied.

"What do you mean?" Ok there was defiantly something wrong with his voice.

"Well you told us we had to be at the studio, yet you aren't here and Kendall seems to want to kill you. What was that?" Carlos asked, suddenly aware of weird background noise coming down the phone line.

"The TV. I've got to go, see you later." Logan said before hanging up. Carlos lent against the wall. Something was defiantly wrong. He just didn't know what it was. He went back into the studio to see the others waiting.

"Well?" Gustavo yelled.

"err..." Carlos started.

"Go home and get him, we can't do much without him here." Kelly said.

* * *

><p>Kendall pretty much stormed back to the Palm Woods. James and Carlos had to run to keep up with him. When they got there Kendall went out by the pool.<p>

"Carlos, go get Logan, I'm going to talk to Kendall. We need to start this out." James whispered.

"That's going to be hard when we don't even know what's happening." Carlos replied.

"Just go!" It took Carlos all of two minutes to get back to 2J. The room looked exactly the same except Logan was no were to be seen.

"Logie!" Carlos yelled before going into Kendall's room. It was also clear of Logan. He then tried James's room but still no Logan. It seemed like a long shot but Carlos then tried every possible area of the apartment from the bathroom, to Katie's room, to Mrs Knight's room to the swirly slide but still no Logan. He walked out to the main part of the sofa and sat down on the sofa. It was then he noticed the piece of paper taped onto the TV screen. Grabbing it he read through it before racing back downstairs to find the other two.

* * *

><p>"So how do we get the cuda out of the pool?" James asked Kendall.<p>

"How should I know?" Kendall responded.

"Because you are the fearless leader who always has plans." James replied. Kendall merely smirked. James honestly didn't know what to do. He'd never seen Kendall so mad before. It must have been something pretty bad.

"Guys... we... have... a... problem." Carlos panted out. He had pretty much flown down the stairs and over to the others.

"Why?" James asked.

"It's... Logan..." Carlos started.

"I don't care." Kendall said sharply.

"Why?" James yelled at him.

"Because... because he and Jo were having an affair behind my back!" Kendall replied, now also yelling.

"What are you talking about?" James asked, shocked. Even Carlos had frozen.

"I came down earlier and they were making out over there." Kendall replied, grief finally showing. He had finally realised why he was so angry. He was in love with Jo and Logan was his brother. They were two of the people he trusted most in the world and they had let him down, badly.

"What are you talking about?" Curly haired Jennifer asked. The Jennifer's were sitting on the deck chairs behind them, in bikinis. James and Carlos had to try to prevent from drooling. They failed and were hit by three magazines.

"I came out and he was kissing her." Kendall explained

"They weren't having an affair." Straight haired Jennifer said firmly.

"Oh yeah then why was he was kissing her?" Kendall asked, feeling annoyed. It was blonde Jennifer who replied.

"He was saving her life."

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUUUUUN! Flashback next chapter! <strong>

**So my parents had a massive argument about halfway through me writing this... oh dear. **

**Somedays I hate being British but today is not one of them!**

**See y'all next time and remember to leave a message after the beep... beep!**


	5. Big Time Flashback

**Hi, hi! So here is another little chapter. **

**mandy124 weird James? He's lost his cuda! ;) I think I might hide him... you seem angry. I did!**

**vikwhis13 We shall have to see. I aim to confuse people ;)**

**Logan Henderson Is Mine Indeed we could, or spit war at dawn, er 11 ;) **

**asLightasDark Why thank you :D here is more!**

**kariina55 here it is!**

**BTR I am confussed? here is yet more**

** I have!**

**MiiMyselfandTime I'm sure you can read my names. I love writing bromace! and reading it. We need more bromance shows! It's always friendship between girls. Bromance is cuter! Mine has lots of blanks! Got to love 6th Form. I don't do Maths anymore! That sounds cool. We go round to our leasure centre. There's no were in school. We're probally the same number at school but we have a bigish campus area. Less bruises. Don't worry about it. Thanks for the comment on the video. Shouldn't listen to If I Ruled The War before watching Hustle where they're trying to get money. Won't end well ;)**

**ainsworth anderson can you be stupid in a nice way? ;) **

**BTR Obssessed Fan No problem, I like updating! Hyperness is fun! I jump on sofas! **

**Still don't own them**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"What?" Kendall, James and Carlos asked simultaneously.<p>

"Do you honestly not know?" Straight haired Jennifer asked not even bothering to hide the amusement in her voice.

"Are these the faces of people who know?" Kendall asked.

"Can you please tell us?" James asked.

"We could..." Blonde haired Jennifer started.

"What do you want?" James asked with a groan.

"To be in your next three videos." Straight haired Jennifer said firmly. The three boys exchanged a look, they weren't surprised.

"Ok now spill." Carlos eventually replied.

"Well..."

* * *

><p>It was a typically sunny LA day. The sort of day that some people would kill to have. The sun was shining in the sky and some of the residents of Palm Woods were dressed as teletubbys. However this starts in apartment 2J where there was a lot of yelling going on.<p>

"Ok we're going out now. Don't destroy the Palm Woods!" Mrs Knight yelled over the top of the noise. She and Katie were going shopping. They'd left a scribbled note on the table for Kendall who was still sleeping.

"Ok bye Mama Knight." Carlos replied. He and James were playing a video game, loudly. Logan rubbed his temples; he could fell a headache starting.

"I'm going down to the pool!" He yelled and left the room. The two remaining, awake, boys carried on with the game. In the end it was James who won.

"Ha ha, I am the champion!" He boasted. Carlos wacked him with a cushion. It resulted in a cushion fight, more painful than a pillow fight.

"Right pool time! You coming?" James asked.

"No. I'll wait for Kendall." Carlos replied, knowing that the cuda was in the pool. He had put it in there before anyone else had woken up. James gave him an odd look before going down to the pool. He walked over to where Logan was reading something.

"Hey Loges." He said with a grin.

"Hey Jam-ez." Logan replied with James's much hated nickname.

"Oh ha ha. I keep feeling I've forgotten to do something..." James commented.

"Like what?" Logan asked, knowing James it would be related to appearance but he looked no different than normal, although he wouldn't say that.

"I don't know..." James said as he ran a hand over his hair, his eyes widened as he realised the problem "CUDA!" he yelled before running to the apartment. Five minutes after Kendall would be coming down. It was in that short time it happened. Jo walked out to the pool area and slipped on some earlier spilt cuda. She seemed to be flying through the air. No one really noticed because a lot of people did weird things around the pool. She fell head first into the pool. She had kept a small secret from the majority of Palm Woods and that was that she couldn't swim. Luckily Camille walked out and screamed.

"Someone get her out, she can't swim!" She yelled. Logan quickly jumped in and grabbed on to the sinking girl and pulled her out. He lay her on the nearest deck chair. "Is she breathing?" Camille asked. There was a surprising few amount of people around. Logan checked but could find nothing.

"I don't think so." Logan replied.

"Do you know CPR?" Camille asked, now panicking. Logan nodded and started the push on her chest. There was still nothing.

"I'm going to have to do mouth-to-mouth." He explained, more to himself as he tried to remember his medical text books. He quickly started, knowing that there was a life to save. Luckily it worked and she blinked awake. Sadly it was then Kendall stormed over, not even noticing Camille.

* * *

><p>"So he's a hero." Blonde Jennifer finished with a shrug.<p>

"What have I done?" Kendall asked himself, guilt flowed through him as he realised how bad a friend he had been to the guy who had saved his girlfriend s life. They'd been trying to tell him.

"Ok so you kissed Camille, so have I. You'll get through this." James said comfortingly.

"I also punched him round the face." Kendall confessed.

"You did what?" James asked.

"I better go apologise and grovel and..." Kendall started.

"Small problem." Carlos said, "He's left."

* * *

><p><strong>Boom! So yeah, ta da.<strong>

**To the people who died ten years ago, we will always remember you. R.I.P 9/11**

**See y'all next time and remember to leave a message after the beep... beep!**


	6. Big Time Help

**Howdie. Ok sorry for the delay. Nearly didn't have one tonight but I figured it was Logie's b'day so I better update! **

**MiiMyselfandTime Got to love the drama! We need more bromance, actually we need more episodes. You'll love it! I don't miss Maths one little bit. Oops, shouldn't watch the news when typing these should I? Ah thanks**

**mandy124 doesn't matter. Hee hee me nether. Especially the last part ;) I kind of like the Jennifers, the actressess are surprisingly nice. **

**Logan Henderson Is Mine Hee hee, I have break at 11. **

**19 Thank you :)**

**kariina55 have you not realised my love of cliff hangers yet? **

**vikwhis13 Got to love the problems! But will he?**

**ainsworth anderson Well you'll have to see ;) I have no idea... thanks for both reviews :D**

**BTR Obssessed Fan Maybe don't jump on the sofa then... hee hee that made me laugh. Less hyper?**

**Still don't own them.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"He's what?" James and Kendall said simultaneously.<p>

"Do you find them talking at the same time creepy?" Straight haired Jennifer asked the two other two.

"Why?" The three boys said simultaneously.

"Why are we still here?" Blonde Jennifer asked. With that the three girls left, slowly.

"Anyway, what?" James asked. Carlos passed the note to the other two boys who read it as quickly as possible.

_Dear everyone  
><em>_I'm sorry about this but I have to get out of here. The pressures been too much for a while and now I have to leave. I'm writing this quickly because I don't want any of you to come home before I leave. I'm not taking anything with me so feel free to sell it. I don't know where I'm going to go but I'm not going to come back. Please don't phone me._  
><em>Kendall I'm sorry.<em>  
><em>Logan<em>

"This is bad, this is very very bad." James muttered as they started walking up to their apartment.

"This is all my fault." Kendall said as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Don't say that, I mean it s true but..." Carlos started.

"Carlos!" James yelled to shut the blabbering boy up.

"No he's right." Kendall replied and lent against the side of the elevator they were now standing in. He couldn't believe how much he had messed up, and that he hadn't trusted his best friend. What sort of idiot was he?

"We'll get him back, we'll go after him." James said as he out an arm around his now depressed friend.

"We don't know where he'll go, we've never been to his Mum's house and we've never met his Dad. We have no idea where he is!" Kendall said, he was now really angry at himself.

"Well we'll phone him and convince him to talk." James said. Both Kendall and Carlos looked at him like he was an idiot. They had known Logan for years and he just wouldn't talk about his home, it was like he was hiding something from them.

"Well first of all we better tell Mum and Katie... oh hello!" Kendall said as they walked into the apartment, seeing Mrs Knight, Katie, Gustavo, Kelly and, for unknown reasons, Griffin.

"Boys! We've just had a massive gig organised for you!" Griffin said with his famous scary smile.

"Yay." They replied, very unconvincingly.

"It's in Times Square so the four of you better get practising." Griffin said, still with the scary smile.

"Ok, can we have some tickets to Minnesota?" Kendall asked.

"Why?" Kelly asked.

"We feel like a visit!" James said with his famous grin.

"Will it make you perform better?" Gustavo asked, knowing that something was wrong.

"Yes!" The three boys said.

"Very well. I have to go, my pants are cold." Griffin said before walking out.

"What?" Katie asked.

"Explain." Mrs Knight said firmly.

"Logan may have run off..." Carlos said.

"What, why?" Gustavo yelled.

"I might have punched him round the face." Kendall explained.

"Of course you did." Kelly said, sounding exasperated.

"its fine, we think he's in Minnesota." James said.

"Think?" Kelly asked.

"Well if he's with his Mum Minnesota, if he's with his Dad... well we won't be performing in Times Square." James said, trying to calm everyone down.

"Ok we're going to go back to the studio, get this sorted." Gustavo said before he and Kelly left.

"He took that well." Katie commented.

"Have you tried phoning him?" Mrs Knight asked.

"He won't answer, here's his note." James said and passed the piece of paper over.

"You idiots." Katie said before pulling out her phones. She then did something before dialling her phone; she put it onto speaker phone and put it onto the table. After a few seconds Logan's voice filtered through.

"Hello?" He sounded upset. Katie gestured to the others to be quiet.

"Logan it's me, where are you?" Katie asked.

"Katie..." Logan said sounding a little annoyed.

"Logie please." She begged.

"I just can't be there anymore." He replied, a voice called out to him, "look I have to go, bye." the line clicked off.

"How did you?" James asked.

"Hide my number. Well that was unhelpful." Katie said.

"No it wasn't." Carlos said before pulling his own phone out.

"He won't pick up." James commented. Kendall was being uncharacteristically quiet.

"Who said I was phoning Logan." Carlos commented before dialling a number and also put his phone on speaker.

"Hello?" A female voice said.

"Charlie!" Carlos said.

"Carlos, how can I help?" she replied.

"It's about Logan..." Carlos started.

"Ah, you want our address?"

"Yes please."

"I don't know... he told me what happened."

"Please, I have to talk to him. It was me who made the mistake." Kendall begged down the phone.

"I promised Logan I wouldn't tell you... can you get to Minnesota?"

"Yes." James replied.

"Ok look I said I wouldn't tell you guys the address but I didn't say I wouldn't take you guys to our home. Just tell me when you get here. I've got to go." With that she hung up.

"Who was that?" James asked.

"Logan's sister, now all we have to do is go find him." Carlos replied.

"And hope that he forgives me."

* * *

><p><strong>Boomba! So what will happen?<strong>

**Cannot wait until I go to America!**

**See y'all next time and remember to leave a message after the beep... beep!**


	7. Big Time Minnesota

**Hi! Ok so it turns out that a) this chapter was impossible to write and b) both Sims medieval and Ouran High School Host Club (manga/anime/live action) is seriously distracting. **

**MiiMyselfandTime Hee hee, why make a new sibling when I could use her! Just without the background of OIGBFIB (why does that make me laugh?). Why do you think I updated? It's like a national holiday for the fandom! I meant in America but yes UK needs to get more! **

**vikwhis13 That is why they are in Minnesota! I saw an interview without Logie, the one with deep thoughts. Funny but not the same :(**

**ainsworth anderson well Good Luck Charlie was on. Indeed he is, I have no idea what yet... I need to learn how to plan. **

**Logan Henderson Is Mine our lunch is at 1:20, got to love our school sometime,s actually I never even like my school**

**mandy124 I'm thanking you ;)**

**BTR Obssessed Fan and now I am deaf ;) Don't worry, I didn't update yesterday. I like Charlie/Lottie too, she's my random oc I use if I need Logie to have a sibling. **

**shemar rose I'm sorry you don't like this. "british pepole are evil to me" by this do you mean that I offended you because if you did can you please let me know how, if I did I'm really sorry about it**

**So still don't own them**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Carlos hated planes. The journeys were always really boring and really long. He was surprised at how fast Griffin was able to organise a plan trip for them. Well they had decided not to bother taking any luggage as James and Carlos's parents were both around. Eventually the plane landed and the three of them rushed to get off the plane and out into the cold Minnesota air.<p>

"It's good to be back." Kendall commented to no one in particular.

"It's cold to be back." James replied, shivering.

"Well you were the one who chose not to bring a jacket." Carlos reminded him. James responded by trying to whack him round the head.

"Dude!" James said as he almost fell on his face, luckily he managed to regain his composure.

"Idiots." Kendall muttered.

"Ok so where is Logan's sister?" James asked.

"I need to phone her, hang on." Carlos said before phoning the number. "Charlie! We're here... ok see you in a bit."

"Hang on, what?" Kendall asked.

"We're meeting her at the park." Carlos explained.

"Which one?" James asked.

"The nearest one." Carlos replied before practically skipping off.

"He is far too happy." James commented as they watched their hyper friend.

"Mmm." Was the only response Kendall gave as they started to follow Carlos.

"Are you alright?" James asked.

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Yes." Kendall said as they caught up with Carlos.

"You alright?" Carlos asked.

"Why are both of you asking me that?" Kendall said sounding exasperated.

"Because you are being unusually uncharacteristic." James replied, sounding a little annoyed.

"Sorry, jet lag." Kendall replied, in a snappy tone.

"Jet lag? Dude we were on the plane for less than two hours." James said.

"Well it felt longer." Kendall said, sounding really unconvincing.

"Can't you just tell us the problem?" Carlos begged. Kendall looked away.

"Look, Logan wrote that the pressure had been building up and he never talked to us. That was wrong, don't make the same mistake." James said calmly. In truth he was feeling guilty about Logan. How had he not noticed that the younger boy was struggling?

"Kendall please." Carlos begged. What James was feeling towards Logan was nothing compared to Carlos's guilt. He had known Logan the longest, in fact when his mum was giving birth to him baby Logan had been in the waiting room with his mum.

"You really want to know?" Kendall asked, his voice sounded emotionless. The other two simply nodded. "This is officially the biggest mistake I have ever made. What kind of jerk doesn't trust a guy who is almost his brother?"

"Kendall..." James started, worried at how emotionless Kendall sounded.

"Don't. I was the one who tried to keep us all together in LA and instead I managed to drive one of us back here." Kendall said, the lack of emotion was more scary then if he had been yelling.

"If you think that s true then you really are an idiot." James said. Kendall looked over at him. "Do you honestly think you're the only one trying to keep us all together? Yes in a crisis it s you who normally pulls us altogether but not all the time. Like when me and Camille kissed you were off with Jo, me and Logan had to fix it." James said, although he was known as the vain member of the group he was defiantly observant.

"Yes... but it was still me who made Logan leave..." Kendall replied.

"He was having extra dancing lessons." Carlos said suddenly, the other two turned to him, "He was so worried about letting us down on stage that he often snuck off to see Mr X so he could have extra dance lessons."

"Why didn't he tell us?" Kendall whispered.

"He was embarrassed and didn't want to let us down." Carlos said looking at his feet he'd known for a while but didn't want to give up Logan's secret, and he hated keeping secrets.

"Ok we have got to make this up to him." James said.

"No, I have to. Despite all of this it was me who put the nail in the coffin." Kendall said. James looked away, unable to answer. As he looked up he saw someone enter the park, he turned to the other two.

"Isn't that Logan?"

* * *

><p><strong>Boomba! I did research the time it took for a plane trip from LA to Minnesota and it usually about 2 12 to 3 hours.**

**See y'all next time and please leave a message after the beep... beep!**


	8. Big Time Confrontation

**Hello! Sorry for the delay, school work takes over. **

**vikwhis13 they were always going to! I can't promise you anything there ;)**

**MiiMyselfandTime I did more for this chapter too! Well some of it. Urm I think I've used her in every fic. It's easier then making up a new name, I try and change her a bit each time. Ooo yay! I think it's a good film but odd. I like the Nick films more, Spectacular will remain one of my favorite films ever. **

**kariina55 why thank you me lovely**

**mandy124 I was tempted to do that but changed my mind. Maybe it is, and maybe it isn't. Don't worry, it'll be back! But then there'll be no more BTR...**

**shemer rose I don't mind if you don't like this story but please stop with the, frankly, racist comments. If you don't stop then I will remove annoymous reviews. I don't want to read comments like that and I don't want my siblings to see them. Thank you**

**ainsworth anderson I'm not going to ignore you! Ah thank you, glad you enjoy it! I honestly can not write slash. It just sounds awkard, thats why I stick to bromance. There are a lot of OC4 ones floating around on here though. **

**bubzchoc here is more!**

**Logan Henderson Is Mine Our schools have very different times. We're still in fourth then, five minutes until lunch though!**

**BTR Obssessed Fan Guilty as charged. I seem to enjoy hiding Logan... oh dear. Why thank you me dear.**

**ken Well I'm glad to be your first :) **

**Still don't own them**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Logan!" James and Carlos called before running over to their friend. Kendall followed but couldn't bring himself to look at his raven haired friend. He hadn't seen him since... well since he punched him and that image was stuck in his mind. It was the shock of pure shock and, in a sense, disappointment that happened the second after his fist made contact that was stuck in his mind.<p>

"Guys... what are you doing here?" Logan asked, his voice sounded both glad but nervous.

"Really? Dude, what are you doing here?" James asked.

"Going for a walk." Kendall still couldn't look up, for some reason Logan's voice sounded as if there was cotton wool in his mouth. He tried to think where he had hit but couldn't remember.

"Ok but why are you in Minnesota to begin with?" Carlos asked.

"Because I couldn't handle LA anymore... I have to go." Logan said and turned to leave. Carlos however was faster and grabbed onto Logan's wrist.

"But why did you leave without saying goodbye?" Carlos asked.

"I couldn't handle it." Logan said but his voice sounded unconvincing.

"Logan this is us, we can tell when you're lying." James said.

"I'm not lying." Logan replied.

"So you're not angry at Kendall for kissing Camille and then punching you?" James asked sarcastically. Logan looked down.

"Oh there's a surprise." Carlos said.

"Look I don't want to talk about this..." Logan started.

"Logan I'm..." Kendall interrupted but stopped when he saw Logan's face. It was obvious that he had caught Logan's eye when he hit up. His right eye was a deep purple colour that spread almost to his ear. His eye was semi-closed. There was a deep cut on his cheek bone; he must have caught the counter when he fell. His jaw had swollen up which explained the odd sound to his voice. The left side of his face looked normal at least.

"Not good is it." Logan said calmly despite the faint tone of disgust in his voice.

"Logan I am so sorry." Kendall said replied, desperation was beginning to sound in his voice. James and Carlos moved back slightly. They'd never heard in disgust from Logan or such strong desperation in Kendall's. It was worrying.

"It's too late. I tried to explain, even after you kissed Camille, and you punched me! I'm done." Logan said and walked away.

"Well that went well." James said sarcastically.

"Didn't it though?" A voice said from behind. The three boys turned round to see Logan's sister. It was fairly obvious who she was as she looked like a female version of Logan but with longer hair.

"Charlie!" Carlos said giving her a hug.

"How did you two even meet?" James asked, he and Kendall had never met her before.

"I did know Logan before you guys, I met her years ago." Carlos said.

"So will you still help us?" Kendall asked.

"Was it you who punched him?" Charlie asked. Kendall simply nodded. "Ok look, I probably shouldn't help you but... he needs you guys. I'll show you were we live tonight but... please don't approach him tonight. He's too upset and our Dad's around at the moment."

"Bad background?" James asked.

"Not exactly. Come on." Charlie said. It didn't take very long to get there, then they realised why Logan didn't talk about his home or his Dad.

"Why didn't he tell us?" James asked himself.

"Would you?" She asked in reply.

"It explains a lot. Look I have to go, its number seven." She said before running off.

"When do we go?" Carlos asked.

"In a couple of days. If his Dad's around then we should give them some time together. After all he is a soldier." Kendall replied as they looked out at the military housing camp.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok that was quite short but I couldn't write anymore. If it's not clear Logan's Dad is a soldier and Logie and Charlie live on a military camp. I live quite close to one so I know a lot about them, half the people in my year live on it.<strong>

**See y'all next time and remember to leave a message after the beep... beep!**


	9. Big Time Morning

**Hello me dears. Sorry for the lateness but life kept giving in the way. **

**ainsworth anderson Who knows... well I do but hey. **

**ken he does indeed.**

**shemar rose thank you :)**

**BTR Obssessed Fan I love doing it! It entertains me!**

**kariina55 and here it is!**

**mandy124 um... really?**

**Logan Henderson Is Mine Why thank you :)**

**vikwhis13 that was my intention... plus I was watching Phantom when I was writing it so yeah. Well you'll have to wait and see :)**

**MiiMyselfandTime Ah thanks :) It is a cute film. That's a great episode. I love the song performance at the end. Best Player was good as well. Hee hee, sorry for the shortness but its late. **

**bubzchoc aw thanks :)**

**Still don't own them.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Kendall groaned as he woke up. He was staying at Carlos's. It was strange that in his own family Carlos seemed like a calm person. They'd been there two days and he knew that he had to confront Logan today. Even if Logan didn't forgive him. He couldn't live with what he had done, especially as Logan was innocent. He felt bad enough when he did it, and he was angry then. He had to apologise. He could never forgive himself if he didn't.<p>

"You awake?" Carlos asked, sounding groggy.

"Well it is morning." Kendall replied, pushing himself up onto his elbow.

"Dude it s like four in the morning." Carlos replied sitting up.

"Well that explains why it s still dark." Kendall replied with a half-hearted attempt at a smile.

"When was the last time you slept properly?" Carlos asked.

"Before this mess started." Kendall confessed.

"Wow, add the jet lag in."

"It wasn't a long flight."

"Do you have any idea what you're going to say to him?"

"No. I still don't know how I'm going to get near him. No doubt Mama Mitchell knows it was me who hit him and his Dad as well." Kendall said, running a hand through his hair in worry. Carlos smiled to himself at the small mannerism he had picked up from Logan. In fact they had all started doing it... James to a lesser extent as he didn't like to ruin his perfect hair.

"We'll think of something. Get some more sleep. We meet up with James later." Carlos said kindly. The older boy nodded and pretended to go to sleep. It was fairly easy to see through but Carlos pretended not to notice. After all he couldn't sleep due to worry ether. Worry of Logan not forgiving Kendall. He had been Logan's friend before he'd met Kendall and James and knew that if Logan decided to stay then he probably would as well.

* * *

><p>"Are you alright?" Brooke Diamond asked her son as she walked into the kitchen.<p>

"I'm worried about what s going to happen." James confessed, nursing his orange juice like it was the only thing keeping him alive.

"How do you mean?" She asked as she sat down opposite him. A quick glance at the clock told her that she should probably be leaving for work but her son was more important.

"Well if Logan doesn't come back to LA then the band is over. Carlos will choose to stay here and our friendship will be strained as Logan and Kendall probably won't get on and I've known Kendall the longest so will probably remain friends with him." James said, running a hand through his hair causing the perfectness of it to be temporally ruined until it re settled.

"So make sure that Logan comes back with you guys. I can't picture the four of you not being friends." She said with a smile.

"But Logan suffers in LA. Carlos told us that he's been having extra dance lessons, then there's the fact that late at night he goes out into the main bit of the apartment and goes through medical text books. He's working too hard as it is and then to have other pressures like Camille or the fact that Hawk keeps trying to kill is. How can I ask him to go back to all of that?" James asked.

"Well you know him better than me. What do you think is better for him? Being with his friends, all be it with a lot of pressure, or living on an army base with the reminder of death everywhere? I've got to go, think about it." She said kindly before leaving. James lent back in his chair. It wasn't long before the other two arrived.

"Hey, we need fake names." Carlos said as he and Kendall sat down.

"Why?" James asked, now confused.

"Because if Logan's Dad answers the door then he'll let us in with them as he won't recognise us." Kendall explained.

"Oo ok. How about I be Jake, Carlos be Caleb and Kendall be Keith." James suggested.

"Don't you think it s a little obvious?" Kendall asked.

"Well it'll have to do. Let's go." James said with a shrug. He just wanted to know what was going to happen with his friends.

* * *

><p>It took them a little while to get to camp. James lived quite far from it.<p>

"Why do you think he came to our school? I mean there's one nearer the camp." James mused.

"Because we were there." Carlos explained quietly. For a moment there was silence. Kendall looked at the floor. He hadn't realised how important their friendship was to Logan.

"Ok we're here. What number did she say?" James asked.

"Seven." Kendall replied. The three boys found the bungalow quite easily and banged on the door. After a few seconds somebody opened the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na BATMAN! Sorry TV is on. <strong>

**See y'all next time and remember to leave a message after the beep... beep!**


	10. Big Time Apology

**Howdie! Sorry for the delay. Had another story to update. **

**bubzchoc thanks :)**

**BTR Obssessed Fan Ahh hope you feel better soon. Reviews make my day :D**

**vikwhis13 Do you want it to be Logan?**

**ainsworth anderson Thanks :)**

**hApPiLy-InPeRfEcT Was it that obvious? I almost cried when it changed. **

**Logan Henderson Is Mine Thanks :)**

**MiiMyselfandTime Hee hee. Ok thats creepy. You had an open evening the same night as us and we had the day off Friday as well! **

**shemar rose thank you :)**

**Still no ownership on my behalf.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>For a second they thought that it was Logan. It only took a second before they realised that in fact it wasn't. He was older and very well-toned. It was fairly obvious that he was Logan's father.<p>

"Can I help you?" He asked. James and Carlos exchanged a look; he obviously didn't know who they were.

"Hi yes. We're Jake, Caleb and Keith. We heard that Logan had come back and wanted to catch him up with what s been happening." James said without batting an eyelid.

"Oh right. Well if you come in, it s down the corridor on the right." The man said, standing aside to let them pass. Charlie glanced up and started distracting her Mum. Carlos shot her a look of thanks. It didn't take long to get to the room. The bungalow was tiny. The kitchen and living room was just one big room and the corridor led to two bedrooms and a bathroom. The three boys exchanged a look before walking into the room on the right. It was one of the most unusual rooms they had ever seen. It had been completely painted black, walls and ceiling. In fact even the carpet was black. On one side of the room there was a load of posters up around a bed as well as a desk and book case. Judging by the decorations it was obviously Charlie's side of the room. The other half of the room had the same furniture but instead of posters there was a pin board on the wall cluttered up with photos. That side was also home to various medical books and, most importantly, was where Logan was reading. He glanced up at the sound of the door closing and groaned.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, clearly annoyed.

"We just want to talk." James replied calmly. Logan raised an eyebrow, not an easy thing to do when half your face is swollen. It looked worse if that was possible.

"About what?"

"About what happened between us." Kendall said, knowing that he couldn't let James do all the talking when it was his fault they were in this mess. Logan simply looked away.

"We should leave." Carlos said to James.

"No I need you guys to hear this as well. Logan look, I'm sorry. I saw something and didn't understand it so I lashed out. I should have listened to you." Kendall said, practically grovelling on the floor.

"You think?" Logan asked sarcastically, well after everything that had happened he wasn't exactly in the best mood with Kendall.

"Ok I made a mistake, ok lots of mistakes. I kissed Camille to spite you and then punched you to hurt you. I wasn't thinking straight. I should have trusted you and I didn't." Kendall said, he now was grovelling on the floor.

"Why? Why didn't you trust me?" Logan asked, his voice sounded awful.

"I-I don't know. I got mad and didn't listen." Kendall stuttered. There was no response.

"Logie we know about the dancing thing." James blurted out to try and fill the awkward silence.

"What dancing thing?" Logan said, it was a defensive reflex.

"The fact Mr X has been giving you extra dance lessons. I overheard once..." Carlos said. Logan simply looked away.

"Logan I don't care if you don't come back to LA but I need you to forgive me." Kendall begged.

"I want to. I mean I generally do want to but I can't. You're only doing this because you don't want the band to be over. Sorry not interested." Logan said. Kendall pulled his phone out and called Gustavo.

"Hey it's me. Look we can't convince Logan to come back. Yeah I'm sorry. Bye." He said down the line.

"What was that?" Logan asked.

"That was me telling Gustavo that the band was over. I don't want you to forgive me if you think it s for the band. You mean more than that to me, you're my brother. I understand if you don't want to forgive me but that doesn't mean I won't do anything I can to prove how sorry I am." Kendall said. In response Logan got up and walked over to the door. Before he walked out he simply said

"Well I don't know if I can do that."

* * *

><p><strong>Ok I don't normally do this but can you guys do me a favor and go read CheekyBrunette's story She's Happy Now. Thanks<strong>

**See y'all next time and remember to leave a message after the beep... beep!**


	11. Big Time Siblings

**Hi! Just a short update tonight. I've kind of lost faith in humanity today so wrote this to make myself feel a bit better. **

**ainsworth anderson thanks :)**

**XxSmileyxD hee hee me and my messed up brain. I do likes me cliffhangers. **

**bubzchoc thanks :)**

**MiiMyselfandTime It is. It's really upsetting. I wish, my best friends school was still open so she couldn't come bowling with us. I wasn't bandana man this time. Hmm what will Kendall do...**

**vikwhis13 sorry, was tempted but then another plan came to me (mwa ha ha ha ha!). All in good time m'dear**

**Still don't own them**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Kendall slumped down against the bed, whilst James hung his head and Carlos lent against the wall.<p>

"Well that didn't work." James stated looking at the other two. Too his horror Kendall was crying. It was a sight he'd never seen before. Carlos saw it as well. Neither of them knew what to do. Neither of them noticed the door close slightly.

* * *

><p>"So this is where you're hiding." Charlie said as she sat down next to her twin. He was sat on a hill that overlooked the whole of the military camp. It wasn't a pretty sight.<p>

"Mmm. I needed to get out of the house." Logan replied.

"Because of the other three?"

"How do you even know who they are?" Logan asked.

"Well I already knew Carlos so I simply guessed with the other two." Charlie replied. Logan gave her a look that said that-lie-was-just-plain-awful.

"Ok that was the worst lie... in the history of lies." Logan commented.

"Ok so Carlos phoned and he and Kendall begged me to tell them where we lived. I then met them at the airport park and showed them." Charlie confessed.

"Well that explains how they learnt where I live."

"So when are you going to forgive them?" She asked.

"I'm not."

"Oh please. Are you really going to stay here? Look at it! You were miserable here. Even before you went to LA you did everything to stay away. Different school, ice hockey. You have an escape." Charlie exclaimed looking at the rows of bungalows.

"Even so... our friendship has gone downhill. I need them but despite what they say they don't need me. I can't rely on them forever." Logan replied, not missing his sister's eyes. She was like his conscience that wasn't in his body.

"They don't need you? I took this picture just after you left." Charlie replied, showing him the photo on her phone. It was of just after Logan had left, when Kendall had been crying.

"But... how?" Logan stuttered.

"They care Logie. More than you realise. They need you at least as much as you need them. Go back with them to LA and escape all of this." Charlie said comfortingly.

"And you?"

"I'll make my escape one day, but this is your someday."

"Please don't use our songs are your famous quotes." Logan said with a groan.

"Our?" Charlie questioned.

"Yeah, you're right. I can't stay here." Logan replied.

"I am always right!" Charlie said with a grin.

"Hang on... did we leave Dad alone with them?"

"Well Mum's there."

"That's worse! She knows them and if Dad finds out that it was Kendall who did this to me..." Logan started.

"Run!" Charlie said as the two of them jumped up, hoping that they'd get there in time.

* * *

><p><strong>Boomba. So just a little update in terms of stories. When this one's finished, hopefully by the end of the week, I'm going to finish my Les Mis fic (even though I stupidly went for romance, WHICH I CAN'T WRITE TO SAVE MY LIFE...ahem). Should take a week, maybe two depending on school and how much work I have to do. Then I'm in America for five days (EEP!) and then my sister is coming down for the weekend. So I should be back end of Octoberearly November with a crazy mpreg fic that doesn't involve slash... you really don't want to begin to understand my brain.**

**If your wondering why my picture is batman... well I just felt like it. Oh I need a new name, any suggestions?**

**DOCTOR WHO AND MERLIN BOTH ON SATURDAY... EEP! (sorry I've had a weird day)**

**See y'all next time and remember to leave a message after the beep... beep!**


	12. Big Time Oops

**Ahh sorry for the delay. I is ill and you didn't want to read my feverish rubbish. Getting better now, sort of. **

**BTR Obssessed Fan Hee hee thanks. **

**AINSWORTH ANDERSON thanks :)**

**MiiMyselfandTime Was always going to happen. No one stole him, I was trying something else. One of my fav episodes ever!**

**So still don't own them, surprised?**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Kendall finally managed to stop himself from crying. He'd totally and utterly messed up. Logan was never going to forgive him and, to be honest, he didn't blame him.<p>

"Ken, we should go." James said crouching next to him.

"Where? No point going back to LA is there." Kendall replied.

"Well... we could be a trio." James suggested, not quite ready to let go of his dream. Kendall simply looked over at Carlos who turned away. Both of them knew what the younger boy was thinking.

"Is that what you think would happen?" Kendall asked.

"Not really." James admitted, even he knew that if Logan stayed so would Carlos. It was how their friendship worked. If James and Carlos got into a really big argument, which was unlikely, then Logan would side with Carlos and Kendall with James. The only time that had ever changed was when they wrote the "Oh" and "Yeah" songs. What was happening now couldn't count as there were no real sides, just a load of unfortunate misunderstandings.

"James is right, let s go." Carlos said suddenly to change the subject.

"Your right. There's no point in staying." Kendall said dryly. The three of them left the room to run straight into Mr and Mrs Mitchell, and considering the houses layout they were defiantly going to see them.

"Boys?" Mrs Mitchell asked at the sight of them.

"Mama Mitchell! Wow what a surprise to see you hear, I think we made a wrong turning on our way to the studio." James said without batting an eyelid.

"You really expect me to believe that." Mrs Mitchell said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"You know them?" Mr Mitchell asked in surprise, still unaware of who they were.

"Honey these are Logan's friends James, Carlos and Kendall. Actually it was his Mum who convinced him to change his name." Mrs Mitchell explained, pointing to James when his Mum came up.

"Wait, did you say Kendall?" Mr Mitchell asked, now looking very angry.

"Err... that would be me! Hello!" Carlos said, his helmet appearing from somewhere.

"Carlos don't. I'm Kendall and I can explain." Kendall said, the last part quite quickly.

"So you re the reason my son has a face that s puffy then a beanbag?" Mr Mitchell asked as he turned to face the blonde boy. Kendall was pretty sure his organs had taken refuge in his feet. This guy was scary.

"Yes but I was angry and I have really bad anger issues." Kendall confessed. James and Carlos exchanged a look, Kendall never normally told that to people he'd just met.

"Is that an excuse?" Mr Mitchell asked.

"Chase..." Mrs Mitchell started. She out her hand gently onto his shoulder but he just shrugged it off.

"No sir, it was a mistake, a really really big mistake." Kendall replied, trying to hide the tremor in his voice. He was terrified of the taller man.

"A mistake. If I punched you would that be a mistake? Why don't we see?" Mr Mitchell said now towering over the blonde, and slightly whimpering, boy. It was surprising just how tall he was.

"Dad!" Logan and Charlie yelled as they ran through the door.

"I know you've been in Afghanistan for a while but in America it s generally seen a bad thing to hit someone round the face." Logan said, slightly out of breath.

"He did it to you first."

"Peace good, violence bad" Logan said trying to reason with the taller man.

"Dad if you don't move away I will play the little girl card." Charlie threatened.

"Don't you think you're a little old for that?" Mr Mitchell asked, still angry.

"Do you really want to test that?" Charlie asked with a threatening smile on her face. James raised an eyebrow, now he understood why Logan was as tough as he was. His family was a teensy winsy bit insane.

"Fine." Mr Mitchell said and walked away in order to resist temptation.

"Thanks." Kendall panted out.

"Dude were you whimpering?" James asked, Carlos had to bite his tongue in order to stop himself from laughing. He'd never seen their fearless leader whimper.

"No..." Kendall said unconvincingly, the result was that the other three burst into laughter. Mrs Mitchell couldn't help but smile at the boys.

"I'm sorry for running off." Logan said as he regained his composure.

"Does that mean you forgive me?" Kendall asked hopefully, he really couldn't imagine not being friends with the genius.

"I was always going to, I just hadn't realised that." Logan said.

"Hallelujah!" Charlie said whilst punching the air with both fists. Kendall, James and Carlos pretty much jumped Logan.

"Can't breathe...need air." Logan somehow managed to say amongst the dog pile. The other three got off him and pulled him to his feet.

"So all we need to do is go explain to Gustavo..." Kendall started but stopped when the other three turned and stared at him.

"That phone call was fake, wasn't it?" James asked.

"No."

"Tell me you didn't do what I think you did." James said, face palming himself.

"I thought you were going to make a fake one!" Carlos said.

"So Gustavo thinks we've really given up?" James asked, slightly beginning to panic.

"Yes."

"I'm at a loss of words because of your stupidity" Logan muttered with a smile.

"So we better get back to LA A.S.A.P." Carlos said.

"There's no way we can get back a flight in time." James said, now panicking.

"Mum, Dad can we borrow the car?" Logan asked.

"Sure... I think." Mrs Mitchell said, not exactly sounding positive about the prospect of four teenage boys driving her car.

"Uh hang on..." Mr Mitchell started.

"Oh go sell a radish" Mrs Mitchell said to her husband. James was now convinced that Logan's family was indeed insane, probably why Logan fit so well into their friendship group.

"Thanks Mum, bye." Logan said hugging each member of his family before the four boys ran out the door. Charlie turned to face her parents.

"You realise you've just given your car to four teenage boys to drive across America in? Do you wanna say 'Uh oh', or should I?"

* * *

><p><strong>Um yeah! So I changed my name because I was bored. <strong>

**May not be able to write a new chapter over the weekend, sorry.**

**See y'all next time and please leave a message after the beep... beep!**


	13. Big Time Journey

**Hello. So I havn't updated since last month... oops sorry. **

**AINSWORTH ANDERSON Indeed they are, yay for friendship! Maybe they will, or maybe they won't ;)**

** Almost didn't recognise you there! Hee hee, couldn't resist. Forgivness, yay! It was very very funny! **

**vikwhis13 indeed he is, and very very gorgeous ;) **

**BTR Obssessed Fan Hee hee thanks. Had to do something shocking. **

**bubzchoc Thanks :)**

**So guess what I still don't own them. Anyone want to kidnap them with me?**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Logan lent against the side of the car. The car needed gass and the other three needed the toilet. They were about half way back to LA and it was a long drive. 30 hours to be precise. They were trying to do it all in one go, not their best idea. He took another sip from the coke bottle. Thank John Pemberton for it.<p>

"Hey." Carlos said as he rejoined him.

"Yo, want a sip?" Logan asked, offering the bottle.

"No way, you're driving and we don't want to crash." Carlos replied.

"Were are the other two?" Logan asked.

"James is fixing his hair in a broken mirror and Kendall is still in the toilet." Carlos explained.

"I'm doing the right thing aren't I?" Logan asked suddenly.

"How do you mean?"

"Well I've forgiven Kendall but... what if it isn't for the right reasons..."

"Is there a wrong reason?" Carlos asked, confused.

"To get out of the camp." Logan replied darkly.

"I don't blame you. Sorry but its completly different from you. If you were still mad at Kendall then you wouldn't have agreed to come back, despite how much you wanted to leave the camp." Carlos said gently.

"Carlos that place is hell. Almsot everyday someone you know dies. Its just a constant reminder that Dad is out there." Logan confessed.

"Logie..." Carlos started.

"No, don't worry about it. It's nothing." Logan said with a wave of his hand. Carlos looked down, he had no idea how to comfort his friend.

"You know we're all here for you?" He eventually asked. Logan nodded.

* * *

><p>"James you look fine, can we go?" Kendall begged the vainer boy.<p>

"Kendall my hair is dry and lifeless!" James practically screamed.

"It really isn't." Kendall tried to reason with him.

"Come on." Kendall said now dragging James towards the other two.

"KENDALL!" James screamed. Carlos and Logan looked up and bust out laughing.

"James we really have to go." Kendall said as he reached the car.

"But..." James started.

"You're hair is fine and we still have another 15 miles to go." Logan inturupted.

"Ok fine." James grumbled.

"Dude, you're giving in that easily?" Carlos asked.

"This is Kendall and Logan. If I keep arguing the former will just argue me into submission and the latter will ignore me." James replied.

"Indeed, let's go." Kendall said before the four boys piled into the car. Carlos and Logan exchanged a look, everything would be alright... they think.

* * *

><p>By the time they arrived back at the Palm Woods it was too late for them to go to Gustavo.<p>

"We should go sleep..." Carlos half suggested, half slurred.

"Ok but quietly so we don't wake Mum or Katie up." Kendall replied half slupped over James who was now asleep.

"Agreed, what do we do with that." Carlos asked, pointing at James.

"Logan?" Kendall asked.

"Pick him up." Logan replied in a yawn. The three boys picked up the sleeping beauty and half carried, half dragged him upstairs. It took a while. When they did eventually get him upstairs and dumped him on the sofa.

"Ok I'll get him into our room then sleep, night." Carlos yawned out before dragging James by his feet into their room. The other two helped each other into their room and collapsed onto their beds. The three conscious boys had been unaware of Katie coming out and watching them. Well it was very amusing.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so there was a random chapter for you all.<strong>

**See y'all next time and remember to leave a message after the beep... beep!**


	14. Big Time End

**Ok I know its been a while but here you go!**

**AINSWORTH ANDERSON thanks :D**

** thats odd because I definatly copied your name over... hmm. Sterling Knight :0 I like your friend!**

**bubzchoc thanks :D**

**vikwhis13 that was my thinking, though it was a nasty chapter to write.**

**Guess what (what) I still don't own them!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Mrs Knight and Katie were eating breakfast. Katie still hadn't told her Mum that the boys were back but then Mrs Knight in the morning was scary.<p>

"I miss my boys." Mrs Knight said, well Katie thinks that was what she said. The words were slurred and behind a yawn.

"I doubt it'll be that long until you see them again." Katie commented as she glanced down at her watch.

"Why?" Mrs Knight asked. At that moment the four boys bust out of their rooms, fully dressed, and ran out of the apartment yelling something about how they had to go to the studio. Katie just carried on eating whilst Mrs Knight just stared in surprise. A few seconds they were gone and the peace returned.

"Did I forget to mention that they arrived back last night?" Katie asked.

* * *

><p>Gustavo and Kelly were nervous. They were waiting for Griffin to turn up.<p>

"I really don't want to do this." Gustavo confessed.

"I still can't believe it. Only a phone call." Kelly replied looking at her clipboard.

"Logan won't return. Why the other three didn't I don't know."

"Because they are close." Kelly said.

"Gustavo, what is it you want?" Griffin said as he and his two silent shadows walked into the room.

"Well it's about Big Time Rush." Kelly stuttered.

"Ah yes, Time Square will be huge!" Griffin exclaimed.

"Well yes but... well... the thing is..." Kelly tried to say.

"Buts are bad; you don't have bad news for me do you." Griffin asked in his scary don't-upset-me voice.

"Yes, the thing is..." Gustavo tried again.

"Gustavo I don't like bad news. Your funding for this could go to the Gaming department if they don't perform on Time Square." Griffin threatened.

"Well about Times Square..." Gustavo attempted to start saying.

"We can't wait!" Kendall yelled as the four boys skidded round the corner.

"What?" Kelly whispered.

"Yes we can't wait so why don't we see you later when we rehearsed a bit; we have a great new song." James said in his usual charismatic way as he and Carlos led Griffin towards the door.

"Hang on. What happened to his face?" Griffin asked, turning on Logan.

"I-I walked into a lamppost." Logan explained after a slight hesitation.

"Ok. I'll be back tomorrow to hear it." Griffin said before he left.

"Well that was close." Carlos commented.

"Indeed, but what are you four doing here?" Kelly asked.

"Well Kendall was wrong so we made the 30 hour car journey back here to correct him." Logan explained.

"Why didn't you just phone us?" Kelly asked. The four boys almost suck in annoyance.

"Because we aren't very bright but we are pretty." James said pulling his "face" act.

"Ok but WE HAVE NO SONG!" Gustavo yelled.

"Yes you do." Kelly said as she passed him the paper she had been looking at on her clipboard.

"This is... brilliant. Oh I am amazing!" Gustavo boasted. Logan rolled his eyes in response. Gustavo marched off with Kelly, James and Carlos in tow. Logan was about to follow when Kendall grabbed his arm.

"Thank you." Kendall said.

"For what?" Logan asked, confused.

"For forgiving me. I don't think I could if it was me."

"If it was one of the four of us you would have. It s who we are." Logan said with a shrug. Kendall nodded before pulling Logan into a bear hug. At that moment James and Carlos came out of the recording booth and practically jumped the other two to be a part of the hug. The four of them remained like that before Gustavo threatened them with lots of nasty things and they returned into the recording booth. All of them had forgotten about the Cuda that still remained at the bottom of the pool.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok I know thats terrible but I needed to finish this as next week I go to America and I need to write more for my Les Mis fic (I HATE WRITING ROMANCE!). If your wondering why I didn't write a Logie Cammile bit it's because I'm not a fan of that pairing. I much prefer James and Camille. Ah well. Next up is Face Without A Name (trailer on YT :P)<strong>

**Thanks for reading and remember to leave a message after the beep... beep!**


End file.
